endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Treasure Room
}} |Area = Cavern of the Gods |GR = B-2/C-2 |surfaceable = No |topdepth = 9 feet (3 m) |maxdepth = 52 feet (16 meters) |cutscenea = The door to the Treasure Room is opened by a Singing Dragon. |cutsceneb = L&L Diving Service discovers the Pacifica Treasure shortly before the entire Cavern of the Gods begins to fall apart around them. |cutscenec = The player re-enters the Treasure Room after excavating the Cavern to find the Pacifica Treasure, surprisingly undamaged by the collapse of her residence. }} The Treasure Room is a place in notable for the murals sprawling across its walls, the treasure to be found there, and - later - its sole resident (albeit temporary). Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life The Treasure Room has no permanent living residents; the only things occupying the room are the golden boxes spaced evenly across the floor and the Pacifica Treasure herself, a massive statue of an ancient Okeanide queen made entirely out of gold. Late into the "Be the Best Trainer" quest, after the Cavern has been reopened, the player will be able to encounter a Commerson's dolphin with strange markings that they can befriend if they make enough "offerings" to the Pacifica Treasure herself. This is the only living creature that makes even a temporary home in the Room. Location and Geography The Treasure Room can be found in the Cavern of the Gods across coordinates B/C-2, at a depth of about 52 feet (or 16 meters), accessed by passing through either the Pillars of Light or the Pillars of Shadow and then the Celestial Mausoleum. When the player first encounters it, it is locked off by a puzzle connected to the main story. A unique salvage item worth 65,000 pelagos, the Ocean Treasure, can be found in this room after the player has completed the map of the Cavern of the Gods. Finding it completes the treasure rumor titled "Okeanos Tablet 5" in the player's notebook. Story Significance The Treasure Room is massively important to the plot of due to the fact that it is home to the very thing the Song of Dragons was made to protect - the Pacifica Treasure. It cannot be accessed right away, however; before the player can enter it, they must have solved the puzzle of the three statues within the Mausoleum that involves disassembling the Dragon Flute and offering a piece to each statue in a specific order. Even before that point, the player is only able to access the Mausoleum after they've solved the puzzles that involve the Altars of Nephthys, Osiris, Isis, and Horus. When the puzzle within the Mausoleum is solved, the previously-closed entrance to the Pillars of Light - located in the eastern wall of the room - will open, and a Singing Dragon will enter. This whale drives off the agitated Okeanos's Guardian and his troupe of goblin sharks, then rams into the door to the Treasure Room until it opens, driven by the sound of the Dragon Flute. Gallery Treasure Room 2.png R4E_0022.JPG R4E_0024.JPG|Looking into the Celestial Mausoleum from inside of the Treasure Room. Pacifica_Treasure.png|The player looking at the Pacifica Treasure upon the Cavern being reopened. Pacifica Treasure (Low Angle).png|The Pacifica Treasure, the Treasure Room's most notable inhabitant. Commerson's Dolphin Partner and Pacifica Treasure.png|The Commerson's dolphin swimming around in front of the Treasure. Category:Landmarks Category:Cavern of the Gods Category:Ruins Category:Landmarks in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World